Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to nonvolatile memory devices, and more particularly, to nonvolatile memory devices including page buffer circuits for programming and reading data stored in memory cells.
Semiconductor memory devices are memory devices that may include a semiconductor such as, for example, silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), and/or indium phosphide (InP). Some semiconductor memory devices may be categorized as volatile memory devices or nonvolatile memory devices.
A nonvolatile memory device is a memory device whose stored data may be saved when a power supply is turned off. Examples of nonvolatile memory devices include ROM, PROM, EPROM, EEPROM, flash memory devices, PRAM, MRAM, RRAM, and FRAM. Flash memory devices may be mainly divided into those of a NOR type and a NAND type.
Examples of devices using nonvolatile memory include an MP3 player, a digital camera, a mobile phone, a camcorder, a flash card, and a Solid-State Disk (SSD). As the use of nonvolatile memory as devices for storage has widened, capacity of nonvolatile memory has rapidly increased.